


Just Sit Right Back and You'll Hear a Tale

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Character Death, Dark Magic, M/M, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Thiam Secret Santa, referenced Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Liam sets sail as a privateer on Roscoe, defending the seas against pirates. Strange things start to happen and he meets a guy named Theo. The strange occurrences keep happening. Is Theo connected to them? Liam finds himself thrust into a world of pirates and magic, unsure of anything except this: he wants to help Theo.





	Just Sit Right Back and You'll Hear a Tale

**Author's Note:**

> For thiamlife! Hope you like it!  
> I know nothing about sailing or boats, I just loved the Pirates of the Caribbean films too much and I saw a sail boat once.

Liam Dunbar stood on the hot deck of _Roscoe_ , peering out as the ship crashed through the waves.

 

Liam wore a loose white shirt, he had had it for a long time. He also wore blue pants. That made it easy to tell he was part of the crew.

 

It was a clear day and the first mate known as Stiles steered the large vessel through the sharp water. _Roscoe_ was a bulky ship that carried spices and passengers sometimes, but was mostly fit for battle. She was well known among the towns of the colonies on the islands that she made port in.

 

Stiles kept her maintained. The rest of the crew all had jobs to do to keep _Roscoe_ going, but Stiles was the one that was always taring the deck or making a list of when to have the barnacles scraped from the haul.

 

“The benefit of being a privateer,” Stiles told Liam the first day with a smirk as Liam spotted Stiles’ outlandish clothes.

 

Stiles kept coal smudged under his eyes to prevent the glare of the water from causing him to misdirect the ship. He wore a faded red coat, it was his father’s, who lived back in Barbados. Mr. Stilinski worked to protect the other colonists from pirates, which is why Stiles was out on the seas, expanding to places his father couldn’t reach. Stiles also wore a white shirt that was tied shut with a plaid cloth belt. That outfit was one that he wore regularly. He had at least three other outfits with mismatched coats and shirts, all tied with the same belt. Stiles timing is what kept _Roscoe_ afloat after battle.

 

The captain was Scott McCall, the ship and letters of marque were his under the Spanish. Scott wore a teal shirt and maroon pants. A red and yellow scarf protected his head from the sun. He and Stiles were eighteen and had been sailing on _Roscoe_ for two years. Scott had become the captain when the previous one, Derek, left to find his family.

 

Even though Scott sailed under the Spanish colors, the crew consisted of many different backgrounds and three languages.

 

Liam got to know the others quite well as he sailed with them for a year.

 

There was Kira who was Japanese and navigator plotting their courses so Scott could focus on other tasks, Lydia was lookout in the crow’s nest and always seemed to have another sense about attacks in the worst weather, Allison was the boatswain keeping everyone in check and making sure they did their jobs, Malia was the head gunner and a hot head in battle fiercely lobbying shots at the pirates when others did not, and Deaton who served as cook and doctor.

 

Deaton was the oldest member of the crew and knew stories that many of the crew had never heard. No one questioned why he was still on board.

 

“I didn’t want to be down a cook _and_ a doctor,” Scott laughed when explaining to Liam.

 

Liam had been surprised his first night to watch Scott come down the steps into the lower deck and eat with the rest of the crew.

 

The crew was only around fifty people, but Liam still thought it was strange for Scott to be with them.

 

Liam had a lot of time to think despite his job was to run errands, relay orders to the others in charge, grab a rope from the mast and lash it down when someone couldn’t do it, etc. He was always kept busy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the year that Liam was on board _Roscoe_ they came across small pirate ships, mostly sloops that were quick on the waves, but easily outgunned. The pirates were captured, locked in the brig and delivered to the first court that was available at port.

 

Then, near the end of the year they came across a large ship that had been in charge of sending out all the smaller ships they had encountered. One of the pirates had told Scott about the ship, shaking in fear.

 

Fog rolled in as the two ships slowly circled each other.

 

Malia shouted to fire the cannons. The blast went off and as Liam stood on the deck he saw the wood crack and splinter along the hull of the other ship.

 

The pirates returned fire, a cannonball slammed through the deck, taking out a few men as they were trying to load a cannon.

 

Malia let the others take care of the injured, Deaton ran down to help, keeping his head low.

 

_Roscoe_ turned slightly and fired again, cracking through a mast.

 

The return volley hit the lower deck, smashing through hammocks and a few trying to find weapons to board.

 

Liam held onto the rail as _Roscoe_ turned sharply and fired again, smashing the main mast.

 

Liam crossed over to the other ship with Scott, Stiles, and Allison, tossing grenades to disorient the pirates.

 

The pirates who weren’t injured or dying were rounded up to be put in the brig.

 

The captain wouldn’t have it, storming out of his cabin.

 

Scott drew his pistol and Liam felt his blood turn to ice at the sight of the other captain.

 

He had no mouth. No mouth.

 

Liam watched as if in a daze as the man fought with Scott and was dispatched by Allison’s sword when the man backed Scott to the rail, sword to the young captain’s throat.

 

The man dropped, and the crew was herded down to the brig.

 

Liam stood staring at the corpse, blood stained the deck. But the man had no mouth. How was that possible?

 

Liam was pulled from his thoughts when Scott’s gentle hand landed on his shoulder.

 

“Let’s get back to _Roscoe_ , Deaton should have a meal for us before sunset.”

 

Liam nodded and crossed back over, mind in a fog like the one that had covered the ships.

 

As night fell, _Roscoe_ pulled the other ship behind it.

 

Liam had a hard time sleeping. He had dreams of the captain with no mouth chasing him, and a boy his age surrounded by the dark and a strange feeling that was accompanied by clicking.

 

Liam woke at dawn with a start to Malia’s shout about breakfast with a shiver up his spine. The strange feeling left Liam eventually and over the next few days those that had died on both ships were given a funeral and tossed overboard.

 

_Roscoe_ landed in port at night and the pirate crew were handed over to the court.

 

Scott was paid by dividing what the pirates had taken, and he distributed the rest to the remaining crew.

 

Liam pocketed a handful of coins and was lost in thought, fingers touching the coin when Stiles called out that he was going to get a drink and look for more crew. They would need more people or the ship would be unable to run.

 

Liam followed Stiles off _Roscoe_ ’s gangplank to the tavern. It was lit by candles inside and Stiles found a table to sit at.

 

Liam slapped a coin down when paying for his drink and was rewarded with a frothing cup of rum. As Liam drank half listening to Stiles’ tales of adventure when Derek was captain, he felt eyes on him.

 

Liam got up, for some reason he felt the need to find who was watching him.

 

Liam walked around the tables, ducking to avoid failing arms or tankards. He was about to pass a dark corner, but hesitated. Someone leaned forward.

 

“You’re with Scott McCall’s crew, right?”

 

Liam nodded, hand on his pistol on his belt, just in case. The voice didn’t sound like it belonged to a grown man.

 

A boy around Scott’s age stepped forward with a grin. He had sweeping hair, a slight tan, and a dark blue shirt with black pants. “I want to join your crew.”

 

“You’ll have to talk to the first mate about that.” Liam turned to find the table Stiles was sitting at.

 

The boy came closer. “I’m Theo.”

 

“Liam.” Liam half glanced at Theo before turning around and spotting the table where Stiles was. “This way.” Liam walked across the tavern to Stiles’ side.

 

Theo followed, his boots providing an even thump along the wooden floor.

 

Liam stood in the candlelight and half turned to Theo, after he got Stiles’ attention. “Stiles, this is Theo, he said he wants to join our crew.”

 

Stiles looked up from his tankard with a smile, ready to greet the newcomer.

 

While Liam had wandered off, Stiles had managed to sign on a few people of his own and had a sort of welcoming speech prepared. His smile fell when he saw Theo. He jumped to his feet, pulling his pistol.

 

Liam and Theo took a step back.

 

Malia reached up and pulled at Stiles’ arm. “What are you doing?”

 

“You can’t be him.” Stiles yanked his arm out of Malia’s grasp. “Theo and his sister drowned off the coast of Barbados eight years ago.”

 

Theo gave a half shrug. “I survived.” He met Stiles’ gaze. “My sister didn’t.”

 

“Why didn’t you come home?”

 

“I couldn’t. The people who saved me insisted I stay, I was…weak. When I was old enough, and better, I fled to start sailing.”

 

Stiles lowered his pistol. “Fled? What do you mean you fled?”

 

“That doesn’t matter. Are you going to hire me or not?”

 

Stiles sighed and put his pistol away. “You might have to talk to Scott, but you can come aboard.”

 

Theo smiled.

 

Afterwards, the new recruits followed everyone back to _Roscoe_ through the dark dirt streets and aboard the gangplank.

 

Scott stood on the deck and greeted every new face that came on. He paused when he saw Theo.

 

Stiles stood behind Theo.

 

“Do you remember me Scott?”

 

The ship rocked gently.

 

Scott looked Theo up and down, then glanced at Stiles, before meeting Theo’s gaze. “How are you-?”

 

“It’s a long story.” Theo chuckled, like it was shameful to repeat it.

 

Scott beamed. “Glad to have you aboard. I never say no to old faces.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

Allison came through to look the new recruits over, telling them their new titles and who to report to the next morning.

 

Then everyone went below deck to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soon Liam found himself having Theo at his side. “Aren’t you older than me? Why aren’t you helping Stiles or Kira?”

 

A weak smile tugged at Theo’s lips. “I’m not allowed. None of them trust me, enough none of them remember me. I was just thankful Scott and Stiles let me on.”

 

Nothing drastic happened in the days and weeks that followed.

 

Theo relaxed, seemingly at peace on _Roscoe_.

 

Stiles would glare at Theo from the wheel, he still didn’t trust Theo though.

 

Liam noticed Malia had her doubts, she would frown when Theo came down to eat, but she never said anything.

 

Liam never made a comment about how Theo looked like the boy who had been in his dream.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Two months out they found a sinking ship, the wreckage still smoldering and no survivors.

 

Deaton observed the bodies as the flotsam bumped against the side of _Roscoe_. He pulled out a collapsible telescope. “There’s debris in all the bodies that I can see.”

 

“No one has any weapons?” Scott glanced out at the wreck as it slowly sank under the water.

 

“Looks like their magazine was hit,” Malia said, pointing to what remained of the ship.

 

“No quarter given…” Kira muttered.

 

They passed by the flag. Scott turned from the scene.

 

Stiles put a hand on Scott’s shoulder, one of the crew was steering. “They might have had Spanish flags, but it doesn’t mean you knew them.”

 

“No.” Scott shrugged Stiles’ hand off. “But they were still my countrymen.” Scott went and shut himself in his cabin.

 

_Roscoe_ sailed on and the crew began to talk about the possibility of meeting a ruthless pirate ship. Most were unhappy at the prospect having just lost men to the mouth-less man and there were mutterings about _Roscoe_ having fallen on bad luck with glances to Theo.

 

Liam tried to not let the talk get to him, he had managed to forget the mouth-less man till now and every time he thought about that day, it sent a shiver up his spine like a cold wind on a cloudy day.

 

The sunken ship was forgotten as _Roscoe_ sailed in and out of ports, looking for pirates to catch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once again, they ran across small ships and turned in the crew for the reward.

 

Theo leaned against the rails as they floated on a clear day, the sun beating down on the deck, warming it. Theo had his boots off. “Why don’t we fire on the pirates we capture?” He sat down, Liam sat next to him, keeping an eye out for Allison.

 

She’d make them get back to work moping the deck if she saw they had stopped.

 

“Because we’re bigger. Our orders are to hand them in and collect any bounties on their heads. We’re bringing peace to the waters.”

 

Theo hummed and after a moment, got up and went back to work.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The next week, they came upon another wreck.

 

They had just left Kingston two days earlier. This wreck confused everyone. It was under Spanish colors as well and the magazine had been hit too.

 

“Has to be pirates,” Stiles said at dinner, chewing on some hard bread.

 

“But if they were at Kingston before us, why haven’t we seen who attacked them?” Scott shook his head.

 

“Maybe it’s a ghost ship,” Theo suggested.

 

There was uneasy laughter.

 

Last year they would have laughed harder at that statement, but since they had seen the mouth-less man there were some in the crew that believed Theo.

 

The next day was full of fog and a cool breeze while the crew whispered of ghost stories.

 

Theo leaned on the rail as Stiles slowly steered them through the fog.

 

Liam squinted, trying to see through the wisps.

 

After some time, Theo sighed and turned to Liam. “You should go below deck.”

 

Liam frowned. “Why?”

 

It wasn’t like Theo to just give him orders like that. They were equals and Liam felt like he was the only one who liked having Theo around.

 

“Just…what is there to do up here? You should rest now.”

 

Liam felt an odd chill go up his spine. “No. It’s strange that you want me to go below decks right now. Is something going on? Do you know-?”

 

Suddenly Lydia called out, “Ship ahead!”

 

All hands scrambled, some went up the rigging, Malia started getting the guns ready.

 

Liam tried to see the ship as it passed in and out of the fog, a dark shape out on the starboard side.

 

A patch in the fog cleared, but the ship stayed the same dark color, like burnt wood.

 

Liam froze on the spot and he swore he heard clicking. A cold hand grabbed his. Liam turned, it was Theo.

 

“I’m sorry.” He grabbed the rigging and climbed up it.

 

Liam watched, hand warm from where Theo had grabbed it.

 

The wind kicked up, tossing the rigging and Theo grabbed the crow’s nest when he got near, hooking his legs in the rigging before reaching for the flag. He pulled it close and yanked a knife out. He cut the flag down while Lydia turned to him.

 

“What are you doing?” Her red hair whipped about as she glared at him, like a sea witch.

 

“Saving our lives.” Theo let the flag fly out of his hands, flapping away in the breeze.

 

The dark ship turned, vanishing into the fog.

 

An hour later _Roscoe_ sailed out of the fog. Theo had made it to the deck and told the angry crew to wait till they had cleared the fog before talking to him.

 

Stiles stomped down to the deck, glaring at Theo. “Scott’s not going to ask you this, but what the Hell do you think you were doing up there?”

 

Lydia had come down from the crow’s nest, bare feet on the damp deck. “He said he was saving us.”

 

“From what?” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“The ship…well the people on that ship.”

 

“And who are they?” Scott came over, Kira right behind him.

 

“Pirates.”

 

“How do you know that?” Liam frowned, Theo had just started to gain everyone’s trust, why ruin it now?

 

“Because they attacked my sister and I.”

 

Stiles shook his head. “Your sister drowned…”

 

“Because they threw her overboard!” Theo’s eyes blazed as he took a step towards Stiles.

 

Scott held a hand out, putting space between them.

 

“I’ve been searching for them ever since. They’re quick and run silent despite the size, and right now they’ve been attacking ships with Spanish flags, I didn’t want to run the chance of everyone dying.”

 

Allison sighed. “They haven’t left survivors. That was a smart move.”

 

Stiles huffed, and Scott frowned.

 

“Next time tell us what’s going on before you do it.”

 

“There won’t be a next time.” Theo stormed off, down below deck.

 

Everyone kept an eye out for the dark ship in the following days.

 

Scott came down to talk to Theo one afternoon while Liam rested in his hammock, pretending to be asleep. He didn’t want anything to go wrong.

 

Theo was still on uneasy terms with the crew, even if Scott didn’t see it that way.

 

Liam still felt the strange cold and then warm sensation from when Theo had grabbed his hand. Liam liked Theo.

 

He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but it was too late to leave.

 

"Allison thinks the pirates are after you, considering you’re the one that seems to know about them. Maybe they know who you are and remember your sister.”

 

Theo kicked back, letting his hammock swing. “What are you suggesting?”

 

“Allison thinks we should let you go.”

 

Theo got to his feet, ready to protest.

 

“You put the whole ship in danger! I can’t have you on board when we have a mission. You understand right?”

 

Theo sighed. “Yeah, I’ll leave at next port.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Scott walked upstairs.

 

Liam bolted upright and turned to Theo. “You can’t leave!”

 

Theo stared at him, not at all bothered by Liam having listened in on the conversation. “You heard the Captain, I put everyone at risk staying. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“I’ll go with you.”

 

Theo had started to pack and turned to Liam, chuckling weakly. “You don’t mean-“

 

“I will!” Liam got to his feet.

 

“Why?” Theo’s brows knit together.

 

“You’ll need someone to help you track those pirates. We’re still privateers, all we need is a boat.”

 

Theo smiled. “As long as Scott doesn’t need you here…”

 

“He has enough people, and I’m just a deck hand anyway.”

 

“Alright. We’ll need supplies before we leave.”

 

Liam nodded. He felt happy, like he first had when joining Scott’s crew. Like he could make a different. He already had his weapons and as long as they had money they would be fine for a few days.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Liam waited for the best moment to announce when he was leaving with Theo.

 

An opportunity came at dinner.

 

Stiles piped up with “Any idea on what you’ll do when you leave, Theo?”

 

“We’re going to-“

 

“We?” Stiles turned to Liam.

 

“Yeah, I’m going with Theo.”

 

“You can’t-!”

 

“He can, he has every right to leave, Stiles.” Scott put a hand over Stiles’. “He signed on, we’re not forcing him to stay.”

 

Stiles sighed and went back to eating, pulling his hand from Scott’s.

 

“Are you sure you want to leave, Liam?”

 

Liam turned, not expecting Deaton to ask that.

 

“I’m not important, my job can be filled by anyone.”

 

“But why leave with Theo? You aren’t exactly friends.” Malia frowned, reaching to pick up a bit of bread.

 

Malia was right, but Liam had been with Theo every day since he had been hired on board.

 

Liam wanted to help Theo track down these pirates and he felt like he had to, considering his dream all those months ago. He was going to stay by Theo's side. Liam was sure if Theo had one person to help him, it would mean a lot. Those who were supposed to have known Theo before his sister’s death wanted nothing to do with him. “I want to help him.”

 

Stiles sighed, Scott shot him a glare.

 

Any objections were quickly disregarded when Scott glared.

 

A week passed and then _Roscoe_ landed in port when the sun was setting.

 

Theo and Liam walked down the gangplank.

 

Liam resisted the urge to wave goodbye to the crew.

 

He walked with Theo, a knapsack over his shoulder.

 

They wandered the port streets, passing people with empty carts, ladies in wide dresses, a stray chicken or two, till they came to the tavern.

 

“What are we doing?” Liam asked, walking through the empty tavern.

 

The chairs were set on the tables and the doors were open, letting dirt clogged brilliant orange sunlight filter in.

 

“Zinovia will give us a room if we pay her,” Theo explained, walking to the bar.

 

Their boots thudded loudly on the floor.

 

Zinovia was at the bar and she stood up as Theo and Liam approached. She had dreadlocks held back by a piece of cloth and a simple dress on under her smock. Two small square gold earrings stood out on her ears. Her dark green eyes narrowed as she saw Theo. “Didn’t think I’d see you again.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

 

Theo flashed a disarming smile, like the one Liam had seen the day Theo signed on. “We just need a room Z, please.” Theo reached into his pocket and set down a gold doubloon.

 

Zinovia snatched up the coin and put it in a draw string purse under her smock. She nodded behind her. “Go around tha back and up tha stairs.”

 

Theo nodded, and Liam followed him out.

 

“How do you know her?”

 

“After I escaped the pirates, I fled as far from them as I could and ended up here. She let me stay, provided I work for her. Once I got old enough, I left for the sea.”

 

They walked up the stairs to a small room with a set of dirty windows and a cot.

 

Liam set his knapsack down and sat on the cot.

 

“I’m going to see if Z needs any help.” Theo backed out the open door.

 

Liam lay on the cot and tried to get used to a ceiling that wasn’t moving.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Liam didn’t realize he had closed his eyes till he opened them again and noticed the sun had set. He sat up, rubbing his arms as the room made the night chill worse. He could hear voices and clinking of tankards down below. He got up and walked down to the tavern. Where was Theo?

 

Liam noticed a lot of older men, some garishly dressed ladies and Z at the bar as he wandered in. Liam went to walk over to Z when the back door opened, and Theo came in. Liam ducked to a dark table to watch Theo. Something wasn’t right in the air, Liam felt an odd sensation at the back of his neck.

 

Theo approached Z and leaned on the bar.

 

“You’re back. I taught you were off doin’ your magic.”

 

Theo frowned. “It’s not magic.”

 

“It’s not natural!” Zinovia glared at Theo, eyes sparking.

 

“You’ll keep my friend safe?” Theo slid her some doubloons.

 

Zinovia snatched them quickly. “Whatever you want.”

 

“He doesn’t need to get mixed up in this.”

 

“Then you best be runnin’ along.” Zinovia turned to pass frothing tankards to a bar maid.

 

Theo left through the back door and Liam scurried after him.

 

They made their way back towards the docks, but Theo walked along the shore-side under the waning moon.

 

Liam made sure to follow Theo away from the water, it would be hard to explain if Theo heard him.

 

They walked along the shore-side, passing fisher-men's boats, closed market shops, and then into the uninhabited brush.

 

Liam was sure Theo knew where he was going, but what was out here? And what had Z meant by magic?

 

They rounded the curve in the shoreline, through soft sand and there outside the cove sat a dark ship.

 

Liam froze in his tracks, he could hear clicking. Was Theo going to go after these pirates on his own?

 

Theo continued towards the ship and Liam waited, he didn’t feel like he could move.

 

A cloud covered the moon and Liam heard splashing, Theo waded into the water.

 

Liam held his breath.

 

The cloud passed over and a dark shadow was standing near Theo. It looked like a person, but its body was covered in a long coat. Whoever it was turned their gaze to Liam and it reflected a monocle in the moonlight, the clicking got louder and they drove a cane into the water.

 

Liam wanted to run, but Theo turned around and spotted him, eyes glowing yellow.

 

Darkness covered the moon again, and Liam.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Liam awoke with a groan, on a wooden floor. There was a splash and rocking, and Liam sighed in relief, he was on a boat. He got to his feet and paused, seeing something outlined in the dark in front of his face. He reached out and felt cold metal. He was in a brig!

 

Liam shuddered as he heard a thump from a cane a moment later. He prayed to God that Theo wasn’t dead.

 

Liam slumped against the brig’s corner as the ship rolled along the waves again. His guns had been taken from him and he had left his sword at the tavern, along with his only change of clothes. He only had a knife in his boot which would be useless to pick the lock with.

 

As the ship creaked Liam wondered why had Theo approached the strange pirate? Why hadn’t Theo attacked? What was this strange feeling every time the dark ship was near?

 

Footsteps sounded overhead, and Liam turned as someone came down the stairs. It was Theo with a lantern. “You’re alive!” Liam got up.

 

“Why did you follow me?”

 

“Why didn’t you kill the pirate on the beach?”

 

Theo scowled and stomped closer, lantern swinging in his hand. “This is my task to do, you shouldn’t have come with me!”

 

“Why? I thought you wanted my help?”

 

“I don’t need it!” Theo’s eyes glowed and Liam backed away. Theo sighed. “The Doctors will fix me.”

 

“Doctors?”

 

Theo nodded. “Have you not heard of them?”

 

“No, that’s why I asked.” Liam rolled his eyes.

 

“Maybe it’s time I told you the whole story.” Theo hung the lantern on a hook on the rafter by the stairs. He sat on the steps. “When I was nine, my sister and I were playing at the cove of Barbados. She fell in off a cliff. I couldn’t swim, and she couldn’t either. I ran down and found her. I screamed for help. She was still alive. I took her back to the house and prayed to God to bring my sister back. But nothing happened. I prayed to the strange gods I had heard some of the slaves talk about, to gods of witchcraft, anything.”

 

Liam watched as Theo’s eyes watered as he talked, then his lip curled into a snarl.

 

“That night the Doctors came. They don’t talk. They took me and my sister aboard and we sailed to a-a strange island.” Theo gazed over Liam’s head, remembering. “I don’t know where it is, but it was…surrounded by this strange mist and there were collapsed buildings. I don’t know who built them. We went to the center of the island, into a circular cave and put my sister in a pond. The Doctors led me to a-a altar and put on masks. They chanted in another language and I was covered in the same mist, it was dark and yet slightly golden. My sister screamed and thrashed, and I screamed, I felt cut open, like something was going inside me. When I woke, I was different. My sister was dead.”

 

“Your eyes glow…What else can you do?”

 

“I can use magic, summon the Doctors to me. They have the same magic in them, they’ve lived for lifetimes.”

 

“What do they use the magic for?”

 

Theo got up and a dark mist swirled about his legs, his eyes glowed. “Whatever they want.” Theo’s voice was deeper, more like a growl. “Together they can move the ship across the sea ahead of others that have been behind them. They can mask the sounds of their approach by ship or by person. And they can’t be stopped.”

 

“But do you want that? Do you want to be with them still? After so long?” Liam gripped the bars of the brig.

 

“It doesn’t matter what I want, there’s no way to reverse their magic.” Theo clomped up the stairs.

 

Liam sighed and leaned against the bars.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Liam spent the next day musing over what Theo had told him, realizing the doctors had attacked those other Spanish ships hours before they had been found by _Roscoe_. They _had_ been following Theo. Liam frowned at that thought.

 

Theo brought food down and ate with him. Theo picked at his bread.

 

“Why did they do it?”

 

Theo glanced at Liam.

 

“Why did they do this to you? Aren’t they powerful enough on their own?”

 

“They’re trying to find the perfect vessel for their magic.”

 

“And that’s you?”

 

“Seems so.”

 

“They had others, but they…died, or were deformed.”

 

Liam shivered. “Like a man with no mouth?”

 

Theo paused, chewed, then nodded. “I heard about Scott’s run in with him. He was weak, had lost most of the magic by the time you met him.”

 

“But what do the doctors need someone like you for?”

 

“They want to cover the seas in death and rule with a monster by their side.”

 

“Then I’ll stop them.”

 

Theo shook his head. “I already told you it can’t be reversed.”

 

Liam held Theo’s gaze. “I will save you.”

 

Theo sighed. “Why? I lied to Scott and the others, I work with pirates.”

 

“You don’t deserve any of this.”

 

“I’ve killed for the doctors; the magic demands a sacrifice. That’s why my sister was there, it took what remained of her life and gave it to me.” Theo got up.

 

“Why were you on Scott’s ship then?”

 

“More sacrifices. And without Scott there would be less of a threat for someone to stop the doctors.” Theo went up a step and turned. “They were going to attack when I told you to go below deck and you didn’t. I risked their plan and now because of it you’re going to be the new sacrifice.” Theo walked upstairs.

 

Liam felt his body turn to ice. He had thought he and Theo had something together, at least were friends, but now…if Theo was going to let the doctors sacrifice him…But Theo hadn’t asked for any of this, any of the magic or the responsibility that went with using it. Theo wasn’t a good person, but he still deserved to be saved.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That afternoon, the ship came to anchor and Theo walked down to the brig.

 

Liam panicked. They couldn’t be at the island already.

 

“You won’t get far if you run, stick with me.” Theo unlocked the door.

 

Liam punched Theo.

 

Theo stumbled back and spit blood on the floor.

 

“That’s for betraying me.” Liam glared. If he was going to die, then it would be defiant to the end. He had joined Scott to right the wrongs done by pirates and while he had never been instrumental in a fight, he would make sure with all his might that the doctors would never use him for magic.

 

Theo and Liam came up on the deck and Liam shuddered, he could hear the clicking.

 

The three doctors stood around, all in long coats and thick monocles with bloody rags over their mouths.

 

They got in a longboat and rowed to the island.

 

The sun was beginning to set, casting a firey glow across the waves and turning the sand into sparks.

 

They went down an inlet and came to a shallow stop.

 

Theo jumped out and pulled the longboat up the mud.

 

The doctors got out and walked off into the shadows of the trees.

 

Liam followed with Theo behind him.

 

They trudged through soft ground and under thick palm trees before they came upon the yawning mouth of a large cave.

 

The doctors went and lit torches that were already set in the rock. Their footsteps echoed on the walls as they walked.

 

The cave wasn’t very deep and if Liam turned back, he could see the entrance.

 

They stopped before a circle in the ground. Looking up Liam noticed a hole in the roof of the cave where he could see the first stars shining through. There was a pond on the other side of the circle. In the circle stood a stone altar and runes were carved in the rock.

 

Liam shuddered as he felt the magic from the altar.

 

Theo dragged him towards it.

 

Liam shoved at Theo, pushing him back, then reached to pull the knife in his boot.

 

Theo grabbed at Liam’s wrist and they grappled.

 

Theo snarled, eyes glowing, then pushed Liam against the altar, pinning his wrist.

 

Liam kicked Theo back and slashed at his face with the knife.

 

Theo reeled back, blood dripping from his face.

 

“You don’t need to do this!”

 

The blood fizzled as it hit the ground and turned to dark mist.

 

“It needs blood, but why does it have to be mine?”

 

Theo slowly blinked and brandished his sword, running one of the doctors through.

 

They collapsed, and their body turned to heavy mist.

 

Theo’s eyes glowed brighter as he consumed the mist.

 

The one with the cane pulled it apart, revealing a blade. The doctor advanced on Theo, while the other went after Liam.

 

Theo and the doctor fought, clashing swords, but Theo was faster, could dodge swipes and ran his blade through the doctor.

 

The other doctor had Liam pinned, hand around his throat.

 

The doctor gave a gurgle and collapsed as Theo ran them through as well.

 

Theo panted, teeth bared like an animal and then groaned, collapsing to his knees as the mist swirled and went in his mouth.

 

Liam watched, too scared to move.

 

After the mist vanished he asked, “Theo?”

 

Theo opened his eyes and got to his feet. The mist surrounded him like a large hulking beast.

 

Theo snarled and lunged at Liam.

 

Liam threw himself to the ground and the altar cracked from the impact of the mist.

 

Liam ran towards the entrance.

 

Outside the moon was behind clouds and Liam splashed through to push the longboat into the water.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Liam whirled to Theo.

 

Theo’s voice was raspier and he stood still, watching Liam. “You can’t man a ship on your own.”

 

“I’m not taking you with me. You’ll destroy everyone.”

 

“This host is not fit for me. It will wither and die. I must find my true host.”

Liam’s boots sank into the mud. “I thought…Theo was the only one…”

 

“The only one that survived my powers for this long, but will not make it more than a day.”

 

Liam didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want Theo to die, it burned in his heart. But he couldn’t let this monster out of here.

 

His hesitation into his thoughts provided the monster enough time though, it moved past him and into the boat.

 

Liam turned and shoved, not aware of what he was doing till the boast was rocking and easing down the inlet. He climbed in, half soaked and watched the island start to dry out and turn to dust as they passed. “What’s happening?”

 

“I was trapped here for centuries. Without me, my prison is no more.”

 

The whole island crumbled and went up in a cloud as they reached the doctor’s ship.

 

Liam was shivering as he hauled himself over the rail. “P-promise me you won’t go anywhere.”

 

“I cannot travel in water.”

 

Liam nodded and headed below deck to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Liam woke to find Theo passed out on the deck above, his skin covered in small patches of burnt skin.

 

Liam quickly pulled Theo into the captain’s cabin and the beast woke.

 

Theo’s body healed.

 

The whole ship was made of polished oak wood. The cabin looked like it had never been lived in, it was covered in dust.

 

“Why did you-?”

 

“I can’t let Theo die.” Liam hoped he seemed as intimidating as he wanted to project.

 

“Why? You’re not friends.”

 

“He doesn’t deserve to…be eaten away by you when he could have had a different life. He didn’t choose to be a pirate.”

 

The beast hummed.

 

After a moment, Liam shifted his footing as the ship rocked. “Can you-? Do your powers work?”

 

The beast’s eyes glowed bright. “Yes.” It stood.

 

“Can you take us to-?” Liam realized he had no idea where he and Theo had been with Z. “Can you take us to Scott?”

 

The beast looked confused, tilting its head.

 

“Scott McCall? Captain of _Roscoe_? Theo said the doctors could take the ship anywhere in a day. I’m sure you could do it too.”

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

The beast drew itself to its full height and Liam closed his eyes, shivering as he felt the mist swirl around him, chilling him to the bone.

 

Liam wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but then the beast growled, “Open your eyes.”

 

Liam did and turned out the doors of the cabin.

 

_Roscoe_ sailed ahead of them.

 

Liam ran to steer, to get closer.

 

As they moved, the waves crashed and flew up at the bow.

 

Liam could see the crew scrambling about to aim the guns. Liam dropped anchor and waved his arms in the air.

 

Lydia shouted and the guns stopped moving.

 

Liam watched as the gangplanks were brought out and the hooks sailed over to pull the two ships together.

 

Eventually, Scott came across, frowning. “I need an explanation."

 

“I’m not working with the pirates, they’re dead. But something’s happened to Theo. I need help.”

 

Scott glanced into the open captain’s cabin.

 

“Is there anyone on _Roscoe_ who knows about magic?”

 

Scott turned back to Liam, he had been staring at the mist swirling around Theo. “Deaton.”

 

Liam nodded. “I need to talk to him.”

 

Scott turned and signaled Deaton come over.

 

Liam pulled Deaton aside and explained what was going on.

 

Deaton placed his hands on Liam’s shoulders. “Why would you bring it to us?”

 

“Because I thought someone could help! Theo can’t die! There has to be something, we could find the true vessel...”

 

Deaton shook his head. “We might have a chance if we go back to Barbados, where Theo tried to save his sister.”

 

“But how would that stop the beast?”

 

“It could draw Theo out. That place caused him to be connected to the doctors, and the magic is still a festering wound for him.”

 

“If we need someone to help connect him to that time the only person would be Z, the bartender at the port...wherever we were...”

 

Deaton gave a nod.

 

“I can take us there.” They turned to Theo, who stood in the doorway.

 

“Theo, you don’t-” Liam started to say.

 

Theo shook his head. “I don’t want this, I don’t want to be used and thrown aside by this thing...” His eyes glowed and the dark mist swirled, slowly surrounding the ships. Theo grunted and the ships were suddenly enveloped by the mist, which howled and splattered dew on the sails.

 

The sails flapped and fluttered hard for a few long moments and they both were set down outside the port.

 

Theo sighed and collapsed to the deck. Liam ran over, Deaton followed.

 

They dragged Theo up and over to _Roscoe_ , where Deaton could keep an eye on Theo.

 

Scott came out to explain to the people gathering at the dock that they weren’t witches or anything of the sort.

 

~~~~~~

 

Theo lay unconscious for the rest of the day.

 

Liam came down to see him every so often.

 

Deaton kept him cool with a wet cloth, but Theo didn’t move.

 

Scott came down once the people’s questions had been answered. “Liam, do you want to go find this person that Theo knew?”

 

“I don’t know where she lives, if we wait till nightfall, she’ll have the tavern open.”

 

And wait for nightfall they did.

 

Once it was dark, Deaton put Theo in an old hammock and some of the crew helped carry Theo down to see Zinovia.

 

Zinovia let them use the cellar, the doors were near the stairs outside, and they set Theo down on the cold dirt floor. Zinovia gazed at Theo for a long moment.

 

“We need your help.”

 

Zinovia shook her head. “Dat boy was always trouble, I practically raised him.”

 

“He’ll die if you don’t do something!” Liam was desperate, he approached Zinovia. “I know he had you promise to keep me safe. I’m safe, but he’s not and if you cared about him at all, you’ll help.”

 

Zinovia dropped her arms after a moment and sighed. “Alright.” She pulled a small velvet pouch from her waist and opened it. “I always knew he’d get into somethin’ like this some day.” She sprinkled a fine white powder over Theo.

 

Zinovia moved to get up when Theo’s eyes opened and he screamed, back arching.

 

“What’s happening?”

 

Zinovia grabbed Liam’s arm. “Did this have anything to do with tha doctors?”

 

Liam nodded. “Theo killed all of them for their blood.”

 

“Then there’s nothing I can do!” Zinovia ushered everyone out as the beast formed and roared, smashing barrels of ale and rum in the process.

 

The crates and barrels were smashed for some time when the beast broke out of the doors and the crew stepped back.

 

Scott kept Zinovia by his side. “Hold your fire.”

 

Liam silently thanked God that Scott didn’t want to see Theo hurt, or dead once the beast left him.

 

“You and your silly counter spell will pay for that,” the beast growled as it stalked towards Zinovia.

 

Suddenly a shot went through the beast. The patrons of the tavern stood by the doors, staring at the beast. One older man held a smoking pistol.

 

The beast whirled and roared, advancing on them.

 

The men screamed and fired wildly.

 

“We can’t let him have more blood!” Liam ran a few steps forward, but it was already too late.

 

The beast grew in height and smashed the roof of the tavern.

 

“We have to get it to let Theo go!” Liam was sure the beast wouldn’t stay with Theo as its host for much longer.

 

There was a smash in the tavern and smoke rose, something was on fire.

 

The flames spread quickly and the beast picked up a burning beam, tossing it into the square.

 

“We need to get people out of here!” Scott and the crew ran off to help the screaming townspeople.

 

The fire flickered and waved, lighting up the beast’s glowing eyes.

 

Z slapped Liam in the back of the head.

 

“Ow.” Liam rubbed his head.

 

“You owe me a new livelihood.”

 

“Sorry. I’ll help with that later, but I need you to make sure Theo doesn’t die.”

 

Z watched the beast move towards the square, spreading more fire.

 

“Can we...I don’t know, trap the beast again?”

 

“It’s possible, but we’ll need something that would hold it.”

 

The tavern creaked as the remaining structure leaned, ready to collapse.

 

“Like what?”

 

“There’s an old well near the outskirts of town with a cauldron as the bucket, the metal will hold the beast as long as I prepare it.”

 

Liam nodded and the tavern came crashing down.

 

They ran around the debris and towards the square.

 

Z ran off, holding her dress above her ankles, down a street and to a dirt road with waving grass.

 

The beast was smashing houses.

 

“Hey!” Liam tossed rocks at the beast.

 

The beast paused as the debris went through its body, then turned, growling at Liam.

 

“Liam! What are you doing?” Scott shouted.

 

Liam tossed more debris. “Come on! You’re the one that wanted me to begin with!”

 

The beast lunged and Liam’s eyes widened before he took off in the direction Z had gone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zinovia was kneeling in grass before a crumbling brick well, spreading a paste on a slightly rusty cauldron when Liam came up, panting hard.

 

“It’s right behind me.”

 

“Good.” Zinovia stood and handed the cauldron to Liam.

 

Liam grunted and turned as the beast roared.

 

Zinovia shouted something in another language.

 

The beast snarled but then began to shrink. The mist swirled into the cauldron and it got heavier, threatening to drag Liam to the ground. There was a flash of light and the cauldron seemed empty.

 

“Toss it down the well.”

 

Liam groaned and heaved the cauldron towards the well. He balanced it on the brick and shoved.

 

The cauldron fell and there was a heavy splash as it landed in the bottom of the well.

 

Liam sighed as he leaned against the brick.

 

Z went over to Theo. She felt for a pulse.

 

Liam turned. “Is he alive?”

 

A moment passed. “Yes. We need to get him to your doctor.”

 

Liam helped Z pick Theo up and carry him back to town.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Liam stayed with Deaton on _Roscoe_ as he dressed Theo’s minor wounds from where he had been carried through debris by the beast.

 

The fires were put out and the town was smoking as morning crept into the sky.

 

Scott promised the people his crew would stay and help rebuild what had been destroyed.

 

It took Theo days to wake up. When he finally woke, he found Liam sweating in the hot sun, stacking brick for the townspeople to use.

 

They had enough from a mason for one building to be fixed. They were working on a new stack for another building.

 

Theo glanced at Liam in the town square. “Is this a punishment for helping me?”

 

Liam stood up quickly and almost dropped a brick on his foot. He set it in the pile. “No, but I wanted to help, considering it was my idea to bring you here.”

 

“A type of self punishment then?” Liam sighed and punched Theo.

 

Theo stumbled back, hand to his chin. “What was-?”

 

“That was for almost dying.”

 

Theo smiled, despite his hurt face. “You really do care. I thought it was because you had believed all my lies.”

 

Liam’s face flushed and he turned back to the brick.

 

“I see was I was wrong. I’m powerless now. Thought you should know. No glowing eyes, nothing.”

 

Liam paused again.

 

Theo glanced around at the smashed buildings. “Do they have the money for all of this?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“They’re going to need a lot to rebuild.”

 

Liam stood. “That was your fault, well the beast’s fault...”

 

Theo stared into Liam’s eyes. “I’m going to go get funds.”

 

“You mean steal them,” Liam muttered after a moment.

 

Theo nodded. He looked around again. “There’s no way that they could save enough up or expect their mother country to help right away.”

 

Liam sighed. “I doubt you would back out if I said-”

 

“Come with me.”

 

Liam frowned. “I can’t.”

 

“Why not? You’re not under Scott, you’re not under his letter. You’re a free man. You can still help these people.”

 

Liam glanced around, in case some one overheard them. “I’ll do it, if you stop afterwards. You’ll get killed, or worse, if you stay a pirate.”

 

Theo chuckled. “You’ll have to get a different outfit.”

 

“We’ll need a ship with guns. And weapons.”

 

“Deal, with one exception.”

 

Liam frowned. “What is it?”

 

“You’ll find out. For now you’ll be my first mate. Meet me out by the cove at dusk.” Theo walked off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Liam stood by the water, letting the waves splash over his bare feet as he waited for Theo. He stared out at the horizon.

 

A breeze kicked up.

 

Liam wore pale yellow now. A different shade to remind him of what Theo had been and to confuse others to think he was working for Spain.

 

Someone’s boots trudged through the sand.

 

Liam turned. It was Theo.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

Liam nodded. He had said goodbye to Scott and the others, making it like he was staying somewhere on the island. Z had made him promise to give her her share of money first.

 

“I got us a ship.”

 

Liam’s eyes widened. “Already?”

 

Theo nodded, with a grin.

 

Liam felt a flutter in his stomach at that grin. It wasn’t hiding a dark secret anymore, it wasn’t fake. Liam liked this smile. He followed Theo down the beach.

 

The beach ended and out in the water sat a little sloop. “It doesn’t have guns, but it will do for now.” Theo turned to Liam. “Now for that exception.” Theo pulled Liam in and kissed him.

 

Liam’s eyes widened, but he didn’t push Theo away.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready to set sail with me? I’m not a good person.”

 

Liam blinked, his lips felt...“I know. But...my life was boring before you came along. Nothing but a deck hand. I’ll take the adventure.” He smiled.

 

“Let’s sail over that horizon.”

 

They headed for the sloop.

**Author's Note:**

> No this didn't almost kick my ass, what are you talking about?  
> If I missed a tag, please tell me.  
> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr


End file.
